Painful Awkwardness
by BigTimeRusher1092
Summary: After a small fight in apartment 2J Kendall, Carlos and James are sent to bed leaving Mrs Knight alone with Logan to deal with his both painful awkward situation. TWO-SHOT, requested.
1. Chapter 1

**I am warning you now that this contains awkwardness! Haha, this was a requested story and I decided to write it, it's a one-shot but if you'd like me to write one more chapter then let me know! **

**Enjoy my fellow friends, bathe in the painful awkwardness! Okay, that's just weird…I'm going now….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (Well at least I think I don't…)**

* * *

After their day of rehearsals, singing and dancing, the boys were beyond exhausted. Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos dragged themselves back to their apartment at the Palm Woods. Opening the door, they were hit with a delicious smell, fish sticks.

"Hi boys! How was your day at Roque Records?" Mrs Knight asked cheerily, all four boys groaned, not even being bothered at answer. They manoeuvred their achy bodies to the couch and practically lay on top of one another, Logan and Kendall were leaning against one another, trying to stay awake and upright, Carlos had his head and chest resting in Logan's lap and James decided to lay on top of all of them.

"James, you're heavy get off us!" Logan whined, James didn't even move.

"James, your six foot you're too tall to lay on us!" Kendall joined in,

"I'm comfy!" James protested; Mrs Knight stood before them with her hands on her hips, clearly not amused. She watched as the four boys began arguing, squirming and kicking and punching at one another, they were getting irritated pretty easily.

"Boys!" Mrs Knight yelled, "Stop fighting and sit properly!"

"Sorry." The boys grumbled their apologies and slowly began eating their fish stick, Mrs Knight sighed, what had she gotten herself into? How was she going to look after the apartment, her own two children and three others? Especially being as four of the five where teenage boys. After eating they lay there, bored, they wanted to sleep but at the same time they didn't. Carlos threw his helmet on to the floor along with his jumper, Mrs Knight told him too kick them into the corner so that they were out of the way. As Carlos got up he accidently hit James in the face, at the short end of his temper and nowhere to go and release his anger he took it out on Carlos.

"Dude! Watch were your throwing your arms around next time!" James yelled.

"What like this?" Carlos asked as he wiggled his arms around in James face, James pushed him backwards. As Carlos began launching himself at James, James moved and pulled Logan into his place, Logan gasped and began yelling. Before long all four of the irritated teens were fighting, they yelled, they kicked, they punched. This was their first proper fight, Katie ran to her new room and closed the door. Mrs Knight tried yelling but nothing was working,

"Boys! One of you is going to get hurt, now stop it!" Mrs Knight's point was proven when a high pitched squeal sounded from one of the boys; they carried on until an even higher squeal was emitted, followed by a scream and pleading to get off him. The fighting ceased and Kendall, Carlos and James sat up and released one another, they all turned to see Logan curled up on the floor crying.

"What did I tell you boys?!" Mrs Knight roared before going over to Logan. "What's wrong, honey?" Logan shook his head a whimpered, tears falling side-wards down his face and on to the floor. Kendall, Carlos and James suddenly looked really guilty, they went to go and see how he was but a quick glare from Mama Knight soon told them otherwise. Mrs Knight looked at Logan properly to try and discover the problem, he had a couple of bruises on his arms but nothing to serious, that's not why he could be crying, is it? Then she noticed where his hands were, in between his legs, both hands cupping the place where no boy should be kicked. Logan's breathing was all over the place and he honestly felt sick, this was by far the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life, especially because he had somehow managed to get kicked there twice in a row.

"L-Logan we're so s-sorry!" James stuttered out, cringing at the horrific pain Logan was in.

"Go to bed." Mrs Knight ordered quietly, when the boys didn't move she completely lost it and yelled again, "I said; GO TO BED!" She yelled in a frighteningly loud voice. The boys, apart from Logan, made their ways into their bedrooms, Carlos and James in their shared room and Kendall going into his and Logan's shared room.

"Honey, just breathe, just breathe. Okay?" Mrs Knight had literally no idea what to do, she wasn't a boy, she didn't understand what the pain felt like. Logan's face began to go pale, Mrs Knight tried to sit him up just in case he needed to throw up but Logan screamed in pain and cried even harder.

"I-it h-hurts so, s-so b-bad!" Logan gasped out in between gasps and sobs. Logan lay back down on the floor with his head on Mrs Knight's lap, she soothed him and stroked his hair. Logan felt a little embarrassed because this wasn't even his mum but then again mama Knight was like a second mother to him since moving to LA just a few days ago. On the other hand Mrs Knight felt extremely awkward, she had no idea how Logan felt and had even less of an idea of what to do.

"What exactly happened, Logan? Did you get kicked there or what?" Mrs Knight asked awkwardly,

"Kendall kneed m-me and J-James k-kicked me, really r-really h-hard-d!" Logan tried to explain but he still couldn't talk properly because of the tears.

"Oh, Honey, what shall I do?" Mrs Knight asked,

"I don't know b-but it's really hurting really bad!"

"Do you want some ice?"

"N-no." Logan sniffled, "I wanna go to bed but I can't m-move!"

"Here let me help you," Mrs Knight really just wanted to get Logan back into his room where the other boys could sort him out, they understood a lot more than she did, she would have called them to help but they were being punished. As Mrs Knight helped Logan to sit up, he let out another high-pitched squeal; he got to his feet and stood awkwardly trying to ignore his pain. He kept his hands where they had been for the past five minutes and, with Mrs Knight's help, waddled awkwardly to his and Kendall's room, he opened the door and saw Kendall sitting on his bed in just his boxers. Kendall instantly went to help Logan, Mrs Knight saw Kendall wince slightly when he saw Logan's pain. Mrs Knight closed the door and hurried away, never wanting to go through that situation again.

"I'm so so sorry, man, honestly I feel really bad. Sorry," Kendall rambled on, Logan went and lay on his bed, unable to sit without causing himself pain.

"S'okay." Logan muttered, Kendall helped Logan out of his clothes until the both of them were just laying on their beds in their boxers. Kendall and Logan talked to each other about the day's events and had a little laugh and just as they were about to go to sleep, Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered, "Are you awake?"

"What?" Kendall groaned.

"I can't move and I need to!" Logan replied,

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Can't you wait until morning, whatever it is you _need_ to do?" Kendall answered tiredly. Logan sighed and shifted again,

"Well, I have to pee and I can't get there on my own so…" Logan trailed off and waited for Kendall's response,

"…I guess I better help you then…" Kendall replied awkwardly, this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry about this story being a little weird, I'm not a boy so I don't know about these situations that well, but ya know it was requested so yeah… Awkward.**

**Anyway, I can make one more chapter if you people would like, if not then enjoy this one! :)**

**Review… you know you wanna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is only short but I wrote it any way, sorry about the weirdness but like I say it was requested so yeah, I wrote it **

**Enjoy :)**

"…I guess I better help you then…" Kendall sighed; he swung his long legs over the side of the bed and helped Logan to stand up. Logan hissed in pain and looked down at his leg to see a rather large bruise forming because he had been at the bottom of the pile when he fight got started properly and having three sixteen-year-old boys on top of you was not fun.

"See what you guys did to my leg?" Logan criticized as Kendall rubbed his eye and yawned.

"Oh well, you'll live. Can we just get to the bathroom now? I'm tired and I wanna sleep!" Kendall moaned, not really thinking straight because he was tired. Logan sighed and began limping towards the bathroom with help from Kendall; Logan hissed every now and again and kept pulling a wide variety of faces, partly to do with his leg and partly to do with his previous… _problem_.

"Come on, it's been like five minutes and we're only just made it to the hallway!" Logan exclaimed; he would have felt guilty if this situation wasn't partly Kendall's fault.

"Why can't you wait until morning?" Kendall groaned, almost tripping over his own feet in the darkness and almost bringing Logan down with him.

"Because," Logan started, "I don't wanna mess my bladder up! Or pee myself for that matter, imagine if James or Carlos saw! I would be in a living hell for the rest of my life!"

"Urgh, just come on then, I'm tired!"

"Quit moaning!" Then Logan and Kendall made their way to the bathroom, Logan went inside and closed the door quietly, Kendall sat leaning against it, trying to stay awake. Suddenly Logan made a whining sound and shouted for the bathroom, "Move away from the door, I can see your shadow!"

"Why?" Kendall asked slowly,

"Because otherwise you'll hear me!" Logan whined childishly, it was a wonder the whole apartment wasn't awake, Kendall was too tired to move and Logan couldn't stay in there forever so Kendall just sat there. "Kendall! I'm not going until you move!"

"Stop whining and just go or I'm going back to bed!" Kendall threatened, in the end Logan just gave up, his cheeks blushing furiously. Logan opened the door after flushing the toilet and washing his hands and Kendall fell into the door way, near enough asleep.

"Come on, Kendall, we can go back to bed now!" Logan told his taller friend,

"No, I don't wanna move, I'm tired!" Kendall muttered, Logan sighed and knew that he wasn't going to get back to his and Kendall's room without causing himself even more pain so he sat down next to him, still inside the bathroom and quickly fell asleep.

James woke up and rolled out of bed, he dragged his feet across the floor until he got to the kitchen, James stretched and scratched his head as he walked towards the bathroom. Screaming like a girl when he saw Kendall and Logan sleeping next to each other on the bathroom floor. The scream soon turned into laughter and Carlos was soon by his side, along with Katie and Mrs Knight.

"What's wrong Honey?" Mrs Knight asked,

"Nothing, but look at _that_!" James laughed pointed a finger towards Kendall and Logan. Carlos pulled took his phone of the kitchen side and began to take a video. Kendall and Logan started to stir.

"What's going on?" Logan asked sleepily, he quickly swatted the phone away and turned bright red when he saw how wrong his situation looked.

"What was the shouting I heard last night about moving or you won't go and that Kendall would hear you?" James asked in a teasing voice, Katie burst out laughing.

"N-nothing!" Kendall stuttered suddenly remembering last night's happenings.

"Boys! Tell me the truth!" Mrs Knight asked sternly, clearly not amused.

"I erm had to pee, and I err, couldn't move… so I asked Kendall… he was um, leaning against the door and I didn't want him to um…hear me…. So that what the shouting was. I opened the door and um Kendall was asleep and I um could get back on my own so I fell asleep here…"Logan explained, unsure of what to say,

"Awkward!" Oh, well Carlos knew what to say.

**So here is the last chapter, well there was only two chapters but you know, life goes on… and stuff.**

**So yeah,**

**Review please :)**


End file.
